


Another Hawkeye

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Mentor/Protégé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Another Hawkeye

Clint was less than happy,  
When he came back from the dead.  
And found out,  
That his bow and name had been given away,  
By Steve.  
They were both his,  
And no armature got to use them.  
But then he met Kate Bishop.  
And he was impressed.  
She was good.  
Just needed more training.  
And so he became her mentor.  
And they became a crime fighting duo.  
Hawkeye and Hawkeye.


End file.
